the Greatest of Friends
by S.Cheski
Summary: one day Schyler and her friends are just normal aspring dancers, the next day they're on tour with the hottest boy band,One Direction. things happen, and some hearts will be broken. set a year from the present,R&R. thanks, 143. - S-
1. Chapter 1

This is my story of how I met and became best friends with O**ne Direction**.

Schyler's POV

I ran off the stage about 2 seconds before I should have, but I had to get ready for my sister's, Annabell, next performance. I got to the back of the curtain behind my sister with a mic just as Colt had finished his part of the duet. Colt is my sister's very kind and loving boyfriend and my best guy friend. When the song, whiskey lullaby, was over I went over to my best friends in the whole world, Miley and Sam.

"Hey girls!" I said and grabbed a fat free but totally sugar loaded chocolate chip muffin from the table. I had felt dizzy after preforming again, now I was just expecting after everything I did that moved your body for a while.

"Its sad that you have to hide your singing from everyone, just because your mum forces you to." said Miley, my 2nd best friend and totally noticeable British accent to me and Sam. She was an exchange student and decided to stay from freshman in high school to senior in collage. We where still in junior in high school though. Anyway I felt someone tap the back of my neck.

"Excuse me, but where you the lead in the dance to We Found Love?" a man with short gray / brown hair and a British accent asked me.

"Yes why?" I replied

"Just keep your eye on your phone and look for this number, we'll be in touch soon." he said and walked away. Sam's and Miley's mouths where open like a goldfish.

"Who was that?" I asked. It was normal to have talent scouts at our opening talent show, we where after all one of the best dance academies on the east coast.  
>"Are you serious? Do you ever watch TV?" Sam asked. I never watched TV, I only have a I- Pod touch for music there's no apps; and while everyone was watching TV, I was doing everything my teachers handed to us I was also doing extra credit in several classes to maintain all As and Bs . Everyone thinks I'm a stuck up b***h that only cared about my studies, well me caring about my studies is always important because I'm on a full four year scholarship there. I cant get into trouble because one detention for a richie is probation for me.<p>

"Hey don't you have the finishing dance solo for the night?" Miley asked. I scrambled to make-up and hair, then into my costume. I got onto the stage with the curtains closed. Then halo started playing, I let go of my normal stage shyness and danced my heart out, especially form my dad who would see this on video. He knew that I've always wanted to make him proud, I found out I finally found out how to step out of my older sister's and brother's shadow and do something I love. Then I finally remembered who the man was. He was Simon Cowell from American idol and the x-factor. When to song ended everyone stood up and gave me a standing ovation. I got off stage where my mom and dad where standing, well where my dad sitting (he has a wheelchair, he was paralyzed by falling beams at a fire call.)

"We are so proud of you sweetpea" my mom said and gave me a huge hug. I lent down to give my a hug and he gave me an infinity necklace.

"Its just like your dancing, perfect and flawless." he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks daddy." I said and wiped away a tear that was making its was down my face. I still couldn't tell them about what happened between me and Hayden. My parents also looked so sad, but I couldn't ask, it was probably them fighting again.

"Wheres Hayden?" my mom asked and I just shook my head and said:

"He wont even talk to me because I got the solo and his other woman didn't." and my gaze went to the backstage door where Sam and Miley where talking quietly.

"Hey, we heard." they said and I looked confused

"About your brother, Felix." Miley said and I looked at my parents. They looked so sad.

"Mom, dad, what happened to Felix?" I asked and I saw Annabell crying with colt trying to comfort her.

"He's, he's, in Iraq and and-" my dad started but couldn't finish. My mom passed me a letter.

"Dear Pearson Family,

We regret telling you this not in person but private Felix was killed in action. The last words he said was tell Scout 143 and to never forget. We never had to chance to get his dog tags, but if and when we do find them we will send them over.

Yours in deep sorrow,

2nd general Angelo Norwood" I said and collapsed. All I did was cry for the hour that we should have been at reception party, everyone had cleared out and went to the party. I just sat on the stage singing the lullaby he used to sing me, in between sobs.

"Hey baby girl." I heard a voice behind me, it was Felix. "I wanted you to have these and wear them everyday in memory of me." he said and brushed away the fresh tears that where falling. I could always speak to the dead and Felix knew. He comforted me when the evil ones tried to scare me.

"Hey Buffy." I said and he smiled. I accepted the dog tags and put them on. I was crying even harder than before.

"I gotta go, heaven's calling. Remember everything happens for a reason only God knows about." he said and gave me as much of a hug that a ghost could. "but I promise, I'll be back as I can to talk to you. See ya Scout!" he said and evaporated. Scout was my nickname when we played war, I was never girly until he left I had to find something to keep me busy while he was away. I just smiled and put on the tags. I was crying and thinking about all the good times before he was drafted.

"Hey Sky." Miley and Sam said and I turned to them. The walked over to me and I collapsed in their arms again

"Who's gonna comfort me when they try and scare me now?" I said into Miley's shoulder.

"I don't know baby. I don't know." she said rocking me, they where the only people other than my brother to know about me seeing the ghosts "Lets just get you to your dorm, we'll figure out something there." she said. She helped me up and we walked back to my single room . On the way I saw the man again, but with 5 boys. Felix was behind him giving me a thumbs up. I smile to myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked

"Just something Buffy said to me one summer." I said, we all knew that it was his nickname. They both though of him as a big brother. I got to my room and collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

Simon's POV

The first time I saw her dance, I knew I needed her for the boy's world tour, she was the lead dance for 4 out of the 6 dances she was in plus she had a solo. Her other 2 friends had a solo each and 1st or 2nd parts in most of the showcase singing and dancing. one of the last time I saw her is when I gave her my number before her last performance. I saw her 2 and a half hours later, leaning on 2 other girls looking like she had just received the worse news in the world. She was with her friends, she glanced over to our group and smile to herself.

"Is that her?" Liam asked sounding concerned

"Yes, and the other 2 as well, but we'll ask in 2 days time, it looks like she needs rest and peace. This means no calling her, trying to find out who she is or facebooking her. OK." I said and the boys nodded.

"Back to the hotel then?" harry asked and I nodded. We'll wait and see what she says in 2 days time. We went back to the hotel and slept.

Schyler's POV

"We'll have to wake her up soon." Miley said to Sam. It was my 2nd day of moping around. I hadn't eaten or drunken anything. Just then my phone rang. It was the number Simon Cowell gave to me at the talent show.

"Sky wake up its Simon!" Sam yelled

"Answer it for me I have to wake up." I said and sat up.

"Hello, shes right here, I'll give her the phone." Sam said. She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this Schyler Pearson?" he asked form the other side of the phone line

"It is, why?" I said calmly

"Well we where wondering if you and your friends would like to join the One Direction world tour in 1 weeks time." he said.

"I'll put you on speaker and you can ask the girls while I go ask my parents." I said and pressed the speaker button. I left to go call my mom and dad. The phone rang once before my mom picked up.

"Hey sweetpea. Whats up?" she asked

"Um, I've just been offered a job as background for the one direction world tour which starts in one week's time can I go?" I asked

"Well the wake is on Wednesday and the funeral is on Thursday so I don't see why you cant." she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.  
>"Thank you mom! You have no idea how much this means to me." I said jumping up and down in the hallway.<p>

"Love ya mom" I said

"Love you too sweetpea." she said and I hung up. I ran back into the room with a huge grin on my face. And the others where obviously going because their parents didn't care where they went.

"I can" I said to them and Simon who was waiting on the other side of the phone.

"That's amazing, practice start tomorrow at 6:30 am. you'll have Wednesday and Thursday off as well." he said.

"OK, wheres the practice?" Sam asked

"The Izod center in the Meadowlands, you have tonight to pack all your belongings into suitcases and 2 trunks. Be ready at the front of your school at 5:40 am with everything with you. We'll be on the bus." he said and hung up.

"We should start packing." I said to them, even thought it was only 10:30 in the morning. We spent the entire day packing and organizing everything back into our school trunks. It was 2:30 in the morning when we finished. We had to take all the posters down, the books off our bookshelves and move our extra things that we had kept in the room for the 8 years we had been there at the academy. To me 5:40 came to quick. I fell asleep on the grass out front. Sam kicked me awake when she saw Simon walk out he just smiled and said:

"When you go on the bus make sure you stay quiet we manged to keep all the boys asleep while we got here." we all nodded and Sam helped me up. We put the trunks on the bus and we where getting everything on the bus when Louis came outside.

"You guys need any help?" he asked sleepily.

"Nope, everything's done, go back to sleep." Sam said to him. I had my guitar case in hand.

"You play?" he asked

"A little, I mean I do covers of song and things like that." I said. We all went into the bus and the driver started to drive to the Meadowlands.

"Well I'll leave you three to be acquainted, but I'm tired." Simon said and went up font to the passenger's side and fell asleep.

"So can you play us a song?" Louis asked

"Sure, do you know whiskey lullaby or do you want me to sing the whole thing?" I said.

"You sing." he said. So I started on my guitar.

When I finished I realized I gave my sister's secret.

"You where the girl that was singing, but you where behind the curtain right?" Louis asked

"Yeah, I've been doing that for a while, my mom thought it was unfair that I got singing, dancing, and acting all down pat while my sister couldn't do anything worthy of going to the academy while I did." I said

"Don't forget that you used to model." Miley said and I gave her a look

"Yeah, before I lost my innocence with Felix, right? Then it went down hill, and now I'm ugly and street smart, while Annie is now so pretty and acing all of her classes." I said and started playing with the dog tags.

"You're still pretty, just on the inside." Sam told me and I smiled  
>"Another song?" Louis asked.<p>

"Yeah, wheres Niall's guitar?" I asked "Sam knows how to play and I need 2 people to play to keep track on the song." I said. He got up and got the guitar. I started playing It Happens by Sugarland. Miley called it my song.

I turned around to Niall looking quite shocked that there where 3 very random American girls sitting on the sofa and Louis laying across the table. And all he asked was:

"Did you make any food or tea?" I just burst out laughing, he reminded me so much of Felix in every way. I grabbed the dog tags around my neck at the thought of him. His wake was in 2 days and nothing was going to prepare me for that.

"Nope" I said popping the p, "But I'll make something." and Niall smiled at me.

"But we're moving!" Miley protested "You make something catch fire!" she said.

"you don't know what I'm making, and this is a tour bus not an RV." I said and she shut up. I got a bowl a spoon the milk and 4 different types of cereal. "Pick what ever one you want. When ever we stop, I'll make breakfast for who ever is awake." I said and sat back down on the couch. Niall just looked disappointed. I just played random songs on my guitar. I played _My Life Would Suck Without You, My Little Girl_(I was obsessed with the song, because now I can't dance with my dad to this song at my 18 birthday party) _I Loved Her First_ (me and my brother where going to dace to that at my 18 birthday, but we also danced to it at my sweet 16)_,Behind These Hazel Eyes, Stay Beautiful, Teardrops on My Guitar, Safe and Sound, All American Girl, Mean, Billionaire, Speak Now, Just a Dream_ and a lot of other songs. All the boys, except harry and Zayn where up and sitting around, listening to all three of us singing or humming along.

"Um, not to rude, but the 1st time I saw you, you where crying like you heard the worst news in the world." Liam said

"I did hear the worst news in the world." I said

"What happened?" Niall asked, and I grabbed the dog tags.

" I found out 2 nights ago that the only person that loved me for who I was and was my best friend since I was born, was killed in action. He was the only one who loved me not because I could sing or dance or act. But because I was always there for him and vice virsa." I said as the tears threatened to fall. "My brother was always there for me, he called me Scout because we used to play war together I used to tell my mom that Scout was my real name and that Schyler was just a cover name" I smiled a little bit at that "And if I didn't have my brother about a year ago I wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't have been able to do what I love, dance." I said crying yet again after crying so damn much the night before, packing up all the letters and pictures, smiling and crying.

"Why'd you steal the dog tags? Aren't they meant for the parents?'" Liam said

"Well, promise not to freak out if I tell you." I said and they all promised "Well, I can speak to spirits, and they couldn't find the tags for my brother because he knew that my parents would hide them from me, it was one of the small ways to keep him close while he was at judgment, you go up or down, to judgment, then the certain spirits can come and talk to the humans and ya that's basically it." I said and they had their mouths open. All except Miley and Sam who knew since freshman year when I had started have convos with myself.

"Well, we're here." Simon said.

"FOOD!" Niall shouted. Then I remembered promising to make food for everyone. I got up and opened the fridge got the eggs, bacon, sausage and turned on the stove. It took about 30 minutes to make then breakfast for everyone. Then Sam set the table while I went with Louis to wake up Harry and Zayn.

"Get up!" Louis sang and harry just moaned and rolled over.

"Watch out." I said and went up to Harry's bunk. "Get out of bed" I whispered creepily into his ear. He sat straight up and smacked his head on the ceiling.

"Ow! Nice, but good luck getting Zayn up." he said and went to the latter and climbed down in only his shorts. I went to Zayn's bed and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed. I was too preoccupied to notice he was only in his boxers.

"Leave me alone Liam! Its too early." he said and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Sorry, its not Liam." I said and he jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing on our bus? Boys only!" he said and went to get pants.

"Not a morning person?" I asked Louis.

"Nope." he said and went up front because Simon was calling everyone up front. I went right after I picked up Zayn's blanket and threw it onto his bed.

"Well everyone. You better get used to each other." Simon said as I walked up front.

"Why?" Zayn asked him

"Because for the entire world tour you will be living together." he said and smile "Better get unpacking girls. You'll be here a while." he said.

"Is that why there is extra beds?" harry asked

"That's exactly why." he said "Now I understand it will be hard but just trust me on this one. It will make you better people."

"OK, but where exactly do we sleep? I'm going to put my sheets and blankets on it." Miley said.

"We'll show you." harry said. There where 3 bunks on a half of the the hall, then it was just a normal bunk bed on the other half.

"Tops!" me and Sam both said at the same time.

"Well I guess you will both have the top bunks of the normal bunks." Liam said. "So Miley, now you can sleep under Sam or above me if Sky doesn't want a top bunk." he told her.

"I'll take my chances with sleeping under Sam." she said.

"OK, now leave us to make our beds please, we only have like 20 minutes to do before we have practice." I said. All the boys walked out "OK, now we need to change before practice." I said and grabbed my suitcases and unzipped it. Thank God! It was my dance suitcase. I breathed a sigh of relief. I changed into my really short dance shorts with nude tights under them. I also put on an under armor sweat wicking shirt. Went out to find that Simon left and the boys arguing about a TV show.

"At least know how to put a password onto the TV." I said out loud and Niall turned around to protest when a woman about 50 walked in.

"Are you ready for practice?" she asked me. I shook my head yes.

"I'll get the other 2 girls to if-" I was cut off.

"No I only want to see each of you by yourself before the real practice begins to asses where you should be place." she said and took me out of the bus and bought me to a backstage room in the group of buses and trailers.

"My name is Pia. OK, now show me your solo at your school showcase." she told me. I danced and she stopped me and made me switch to different dances from my showcase.

"Nice, now send me Miley." she said. I went back to the trailer to find Miley beating all of the boy on the sing- off game for Wii.

"And you call yourself pop-stars." she said. All the boys where stunned at her. Especially Zayn who, I bet, never liked to be beat.

"Um, Mi, the Pia wants to see you." I said and she nodded. "Shes in the all black trailer." I said and she nodded.

"Anyone up for another sing- off?" I asked and Sam said yes. We both sung If I where a boy, and Sam won. She won by 2 points.

"What about a dance- off?" Louis asked.

"I'm in." I said. I grabbed a dancing game and picked the most difficult dance there is, this was on the kennect for x- box 360. we did a dance- off to bad boy by Cascada. I won by 500 points.

"How?" he asked me.

"Because I'm just that much better than you." it seemed forever before Mi came back.

"She wants you Sam." she said and plopped down next to Zayn on the couch.

"You want to verse me Mi?" I asked her

"Yup!" she said in a very high pitched voice. I picked the song again. It was advance but to me and to the girls and I it was beginner level. The song was sound of my dreams also by Cascada. It was a bit slower but the step would have been impossible to any of the boys. We tied the game.

"Again?" I asked but then Sam came in.

"We're meeting the rest of the dance group in 3 minutes." she said as she walked in. I ran to the back and grabbed my dance bag.

"Where are we meeting?" I asked.

"Um, the MetLife stadium. We're learning endurance today." she said. We where in a complex so the stadium wasn't that far from the trailer. I grabbed my training sneakers and we stared over. There where other girls heading over that too. They looked a little older than us but had the same attire on. We got inside and everyone was staring at us. The Pia announced:

"Girls, there are 3 new girls here, please be nice to them. Now we are going to run 15 laps, non stop. Get your sneakers and be ready in 5." and she walked away to the speaker hook up. I got my new balances on and walked over.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yup." I said.

"If you get tired by about 5 to 10 laps you can stop. Since you and your friends are new and you might not be as used to doing this as they are." she said and smiled

"Thanks. Are we gonna do stretches or any dancing right after?" I asked and she nodded.

"And then you'll be practicing with the boys later on." she said then she yelled "girls gather around, I want to introduce you to the new girls." she said  
>" Hi! I'm Schyler, but most people call me Sky." I said.<p>

"I'm Miley and most people call me Mi." she said

Hi, I'm Samantha but EVERYBODY calls me Sam." Sam said stressing the word everybody so that everyone would call her Sam.

"Well lets get started" Pia said. All 3 of us ran all 15 laps. We also did the normal stretches. Then Sam, Miley, I all learned the dances by ourselves, then with the others. It was about 12:30 when the boys came in. we where all sweating, witch is normal for 3 dancers after a huge workout, plus have those 2 days moping around was now not coping with the stress that my body was under.

"hey girls!" Harry said and winked at us "you sure look stunning." he said and I just threw myself out laying on the floors

"Uhhhh" I moaned and Miley sighed.

"Get up, fattie." she told me.

"No. Body. Under. Too. Much. Stress." stopping after each word.  
>"I'll show you my secret stash of candy if you get up." Niall said.<p>

"Fine." I moaned and he helped me up. "Now I know what I really will be missing on tour." I said to them

"What?" said Mi although she had already knew the answer.

"Numero uno, my bed. Numero dose my own shower!" I said and everyone laughed at me.

"Now girls," Pia scolded us, even though she was smiling "We have to get started practicing with the boys, the concert starts next week and we all need to be ready." she told us. She kept moving me and Sam up in the group closer and closer to the boys. Finally for gotta be you, the boys needed dancing partners, she picked me, Miley, Sam, and 2 other girls named, Stella and Vic. When we finished practicing that song and it was the last line of the song. Niall spun me like he should have, but not having anything to eat all day killed my body. I passed dead out in his arms.

I woke up in the bus on the couch with a cold rag on my head and everyone standing close to me.

"It's awake!" Louis screamed and made everyone jump.

"How are you?" Miley said while Sam tried to calm down Louis and finally gave up and hit a pressure point.  
>"FINALLY!" Zayn said like he was going to kiss Sam "It's quiet." he said and sat down in the table booth and started texting on his phone.<p>

"Niall, where the candy you promised me?" I asked, I had a feeling that the result was going to be good. He went off to get the candy.

"Why'd you need candy? I mean you just passed out." Liam said

"because I have a feeling." I said and Niall handed me a Hersey's all milk chocolate bar. I felt better and less dizzy after the first bar of chocolate. He gave me 2 others I finally felt better.

"OK, what do you want to do now?" I asked. I checked my phone, 2:30 "Am I the only person who is hungry? Because I am famished." I said. Getting up and looking in the fridge for food.

"I am" everyone said.

"OK I'll make something." I said

"No." Liam started "We'll make some-" but he was cut off by Miley

"Please just let Sky cook. I mean I just want something not burnt." I smiled

"Fine, we'll let you cook, but what can you cook? Everything's frozen." Liam stated

"Just watch and learn" I said. I grabbed 3 large t- bone steaks and put them in the microwave. Then I got pasta from the cupboard.

"White sauce, clam sauce, or just plain red sauce?" I asked. It was a mixture of white and red, but in the end white won over. I found a grill outside and decided to use that for the steaks. In about 30 minutes everything was done. All the boys looked puzzled when I came back in with 3 well cooked steaks and the pasta already out on the table with sauce. Then Simon walked in

"Well I see you're feeling better." he said and smiled at me.

"All it took was some sugar, I didn't have any after running and stretches like I usually do." I told him.

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again." he said and walked out.

"Is that normal?" I asked Louis who was now helping himself to the food.

"Yeah, he comes in and out all day, making sure that we're still alive." he said through a mouthful of food.

"Ew, didn't you mom teach you any manners?" Sam asked as she started to get meat. We filled up our plates and dug in.

"how do you eat so much, you're all so small." Niall said as he watched us eat more that him.

"Try doing 15 laps around a stadium, twice the normal stretches, and dancing 4 hours straight no water breaks." I said "You would die. But we, we have dancer endurance." I said and smiled.

"Nice, but can you sing for 4 hours straight?" Zayn asked

"Yup, but can you for 6 hours while dancing?" I fired back. He just shook his head no. "Girls rule, boys drool." I said. Harry just stuck his tongue out at me. Miley and Sam gave me high fives. Everyone just laughed. We talked about random things, our favorite songs,things that bugged us, and made a chore list.

"OK, you guys just need to keep the bus clean, we'll do the hard work, I mean my brother taught us everything the Marines do, so. Louis will sweep while we're in America, Harry will put the dishes in the dishwasher then put them away, Niall will clean the bathroom, Zayn you can vacuum the carpets." I said

"What will you guys do?" Niall asked.

"I'll cook, Sam will wash the laundry and fold it, and Miley usually likes to mop and dust." I said. All the boys gave me a –_ are you serious?- _look and it was super funny. I went to get my Mac to factime my mom and dad, when Harry asked me:

"why do you have dog tags?"

"Um, they where my brother's before, um." I said and looked down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss." he said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks" I said. I grabbed my computer from my bed where I threw my over the shoulder bag this morning. I turned it on and clicked on the facetime icon.

"Hey, sweetpea. Your cousins are here." she said and I made a face at her. "Luica wants to talk to you." she said and my eyes went wide. She was my cousin who just turned 15, she had bright blue eyes, the blondest hair, and a very big ego. She starts crying at the littlest faux pases. She was a HUGE one direction fan, she would kill to be me now.

"Get out of the picture." I said to the boys as she appeared on the screen.

"Hey Sky!" she shouted. I pulled a smile "Why aren't you here?" she asked

"Um, I'm with some of my friends but I promise that I'll be there on Wednesday and Thursday. OK." I said and she nodded. "Which one do you like the best?" I asked even thought I knew the answer.

"Harry because he's cute and I LOVE his hair!" she said and giggled. I saw Harry do a happy dance, I just shook my head. "What one do you like?" she asked me.

"None." I said while shaking my head. They all frowned like little kids at me. I giggled into my hand

"Not even 1?" she asked

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"Oh, guess what?" she said

"What?" I asked only semi- curious.

"ONE FREAKING DIRECTION ARE AT THE MEDOWLANDS! AND I GOT TICKETS!" she screamed and I saw everyone on the bus dubbled over in laughter. I shushed them.

"Well I'll see you there." I said and she giggled.

"What row are you in?" she asked and I shook my head

"I'm not in a row. " I said and she smiled

"Let me guess, you just embarrassed me in front of one direction, Sam, and Miley." she said and turned bright red. I nodded my head. She looked about ready to cry.

"Omg! Don't cry! I didn't mean for them to eavesdrop, but you know boys." I said as she started crying. I made the boys come over.

"Sorry." they coursed

"Really, we didn't mean to eavesdrop." Harry said winking as she got tissues to wipe her eyes.

"do you want to come backstage before and after the concert?" Liam asked her. She nodded her head yes. Then I heard my mom calling her for dinner.

"Wait, before I go, why are you on a tour bus with them?" she asked me

"I'm a dancer for the world tour, so is Miley and Sam." I told her and she nodded. Then she ended the call.

"Great, I'm gonna be a mess at the funeral, but what about her? I mean shes worse than I am, and he's her distant cousin." I said to Miley and Sam.

"Wait, is that why Simon is letting you back home for Wednesday and Thursday?" Louis asked and I nodded my head. My eyes getting teary.

"OK, everyone, now its time to play a sport." Zayn said, sensing that I was so ready to cry and tried to distract me. We all said yes.

"Which one?" I asked

"Football." he said and I asked:

"American or the one you use you feet for?" I asked

"Soccer." he told me. We spent 5 hours playing a fierce game of soccer. I got dark and we went in.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Em, bout 7. do you wanna make dinner. I'll help." Niall said and I nodded. We made homemade pizza and sat down and popped in a movie. It was _The Last Song _then I put in _The Notebook_ and by the end we where all in tears.

"I feel like a little girl, crying at all of these movies." I said and laughed. We wound up having a chick-flick movie marathon, including, _My Sister's Keeper_,_ Marley and Me_, _Flicka _(one and two),and _Dear John_. At the end everyone needed tissues.

"Wow, I finally found guys that will cry at chick flicks." I said as Miley, Sam, and I where getting changed for bed.  
>"Yeah, and they're straight, not gay." Sam said. I slapped her arm.<p>

"my best guy friend, before Colt, was gay. He was probably on of the best guy friends ever." I said

"Hey, we heard that!" Harry shouted. I just climbed into bed as the boys walked out of the other changing area and bathroom.

"Nice slippers." I said to Louis. He had bunny slippers on.

"A fan sent them to me." he said as he kicked them off and rolled into bed.

"Yeah and Miley's hair is naturally straight." I said to him. I closed my curtain and put in my headphones. I woke up at 6:30 again, before anyone else. I got my suitcase and got my clothes, shower things, makeup, and towels. I got in and washed. Yeah I was seriously going to miss my shower. I started singing _Unfriend You_, I was going to wake everyone up but the other girls where going to have to get up anyway. The boys would probably just ignore me. Then I belted out _Courage_ by Superchick. Liam was banging on the wall.

"Shut up! You're going to wake up Lou. Then everyone's gonna kill you." he said through the wall. I turned off the water and got out. I dried off and changed into soffie shorts, a black bra/sports wrap with a white shirt. I put on eye liner and chapstick. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a tight bun. "You owe me a coffee." Liam told me as he rolled out of bed.

"I was going to make breakfast again for everyone." I told him. I made breakfast and then put it in the fridge after Liam took a helping. I also made coffee. I made myself a dancer blend, it had coffee beans, bananas, apple slices, grapes, yogurt, berries, and a hint of lemon.

"Ew. You really eat that every morning?" he asked as I pulled on my new balances and a north face sweat whicking jacket. "Where are you going?" he asked as I got my i-pod classic and a strap thing that holds it on my arm out of my suitcase.  
>"For a run, I know its way too early for you or the other boys, but its a daily thing for me. I'll be back in about 3 hours." I told him and went out of the bus. My running playlist came on, with <em>Hero<em> by Superchick first. I ran around the complex and the side of the highway for 3 hours. Then I ran back. My knee started to hurt but I knew it was just and old dance injury. I got close to the indoor skiing place before I saw black spots in my eyes. This was not normal for my running I thought to myself as the pavement came up to meet my face.

I woke up the the beeping of a heart rate machine. I looked to my side to see everyone either asleep or reading something. I cleared my throat.

OMG! You're awake!" Sam screeched as she ran over to me. " We thought you where kidnapped. When you didn't come back from you run after about half an hour you said you would be, Niall and Louis went looking for you. Niall found you barely breathing by the skiing place." she said just then the doctor walked in.

"Well, you're finally awake. You blood test results came back. I have 2 very important and serious things to tell you." she said "first of all, you have.." she said but all I heard was something I didn't want to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Schyler's POV

The doctor just told me I had Diabetes, type 1, so there was no known cure.

"There was also something I had to tell you, it relates to your family. we'll need to keep you over night to monitor you blood sugar. It got dangerously low. It dipped to 40 when it should range from 100 to 200." she told me.

"Sorry, but not to be rude, but what is 2nd thing you needed to tell me?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll need everyone to leave in order to tell you, its private." she said to me, I looked at them and they all got up and walked out. "It's to do with you're eyes." she told me.

"What about my eyes?" I asked

"You can no long wear your contacts for pleasure." she told me, I just nodded, I only just started to wear them for pleasure in the past 2 years. "They'll mess up you eye sight because of the astigmatism in your eyes as well as having diabetes, which can cause blindness."

"Okay, do I just wear them for preforming?" I asked her because it is really hard to preform with them on.

"Yes, but take them out when you're done preforming." she said and I nodded "Who is staying in the room with you? You're only aloud to have 4 people in your room though" she said to me.

"Niall, Louis, Sam, and Miley." I said as they walked in.

"What about us?" Louis asked.

"You guys are going to stay in the room with me, because Sam and Mi are my best friends and you two are the people who found me, I truly owe my life to you two." I said and smiled.

"Okay, well the rest of you can wait in the waiting room." said the nurse and shooed them out. Mi and Sam decided to sleep in the bed with me, and since the room was a private room, Niall and Louis laid down on the couch next to us.

"One of you is going to wind up on the floor in the morning." I said while flipping through the channels. Mi just smiled.

"Okay, truth or extreme truth, seeing as we're in a hospital." Sam said.

"Extreme truth." I said

"Okay, well where you lying when you where talking to you cousin on the computer yesterday about not liking anyone?" Miley asked and I glared at her. I also blushed a deep red.

"Ooooo, so you did lie! Who?" Sam said and I just shook my head.

"I wasn't. I was just thinking about something else." I fluffed off. I really did like one of them but I'm not going to blurt it out to the world. "Do you like one?" I asked and then my phone beeped.

Miley: _yes. Liam. But don't tell him or Louis. He'll tell everyone._

Sam: _Lou. But don't tell. I make you wind up in the hospital again._

I smiled and said : "Awww. Really?" and they both turned red as can be.  
>"You are truly evil, you know that right?" Miley said.<p>

"Yup, but its my job!" I said. Then I noticed Louis reading my text message from Miley.

"You like Liam?" he asked and I slapped my forehead. Yup gonna get my ass kicked for this one.

"Don't tell him. It'll make things awkward on the bus. They both sleep in the same bus, so it'll get awkward if you do." I said and Louis nodded.

"Enough of that, lets just go to sleep." Niall said and I smiled. I left the TV on like I usually do at home.

I woke up to Niall and Louis standing over me with grins on their face.

"There better be a good reason for this." I said and sat up.

"You know you talk in your sleep right?" Louis said. I nodded "Well we found out who you like. Lets just say you made it very awkward last night. Saying his name over and over again." I just looked at him with a WTF face. Him and Niall just laughed.

"No you didn't. They're just trying to see if you'll tell them accidentally." Sam said and gave them a _shut the hell you, she's in a freaking hospital bed _look. Just then the boys walked in and so did the doctor.

"Well you're free to leave now. All of them signed the papers to be a care giver while you're away." she said and smile. She took off all the plugs and needles and gave me pamphlets on diabetes and low blood sugar. We all walked out and immediately swarmed by paparazzi. The boys didn't think this one through. We all piled into a rental car. We where all out of breath.

"Well, that was interesting." I said and Sam gave me her famous death glare. "What? Don't tell me when you where little and wanted to be famous you never wanted to be swarmed by paparazzi." I said to her.

"Not coming out of a hospital, just like getting of my tour bus and at signing or at a red carpet premiere." she said and tired to give me a puppy dog face. She failed.

"You should go buy a mask before you do that, maybe then you won't scare people away." I said to her, me and Miley started laughing, then Sam shoved me and I knew all was forgiven.

"Whatever. Anyway make sure you have a candy bar next time during practice." Miley said to me.

"Why?" I asked

"We almost had to drag you. Apparently being a dancer doesn't make you light." she said with a serious tone, but a smile danced on her lips.

"Hey, that's not true! I only weigh like 135, and that's not a lot for a normal 16 year old, not 90." I said and she looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that; you know that right." I said to her. She was always bullied about her weight. She just shrugged.

"Sorry to break up you little bonding moment, but we have to make sure Pia will even let you have sugar by you for dance practice." Liam said.

"Well I can drink, like a sports drink or something like that." I said. We drove back to the arena in almost silence, except the occasional song that we would start singing or dancing to.

"Well hello." Simon said to me. "Are you better now?" he asked me.

"Well there is one thing the doctor told me that I have to be aware of." I said carefully. He nodded for me to continue. "I have diabetes and have to watch my blood sugar, so when I'm at practice I need to have like a Hersey's bar or something sugary with me to keep my blood sugar in check. I also have a glucometer to check the sugar before and after I eat." I told him.

"Okay, well we'll let the tour nurse know and she'll keep tabs on you." he said and I nodded. When he left, I went outside to get my trunk full of old nicknacks. I finally found my glasses case and put every

thing away and went inside. I went to the bathroom and took out my contacts and put on my glasses, with my sight my contacts weren't 20/20 it was a little off, but not by much; but with my glasses it was 20/20 so everything was more clearer.

"Sky! Get out I have to pee really bad!" Louis screamed as he banged on the door. I put my hood up and hair down to hid my face and walked out of the bathroom. All he did was shove his way to the bathroom, I went to the couch and sat down. Then Sam saw my face when she turned around.

"You're really wearing!" she screeched and hugged me. I just shook my head and looked around, this girl just loves to bother me sometimes.

"Wearing what?" Zayn asked me, Miley grabbed my hood. I just hated my glasses for some reason, but they said I looked very chic in them. I looked out the window.

"Her glasses." Sam said "doesn't she look pretty in them?" she said.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you guys want for lunch/dinner?" I asked

"Why don't we just go out?" Miley asked. I just shrugged

"Do you guys want to?" Liam asked.

"What ever you guys want to do, because I really don't feel like cooking or cleaning up after you guys cook." I said.

"Then we'll go out." Zayn said.

"Okay, we'll go into the city, they're really good place to eat there, and people don't really bother you there." Sam said.

"Okay, I'm gonna tweet." Louis said and I grabbed his phone.

"No tweeting where we are or where we are going. It's not the safest thing to do, trust me I have personal experience." I said and everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Ignoring that last part, what Sky said was true. I've told you several times Lou." Liam said to him and I just shook my head. How could I let that slip?

"Okay then lets change and look up a place to eat." I said. While Sam and Miley where changing and doing their makeup, we all looked up places to eat. "There's a Spanish place by where the tree usually is." I said even though the tree was down, I remember where it is because I go to the city every Christmas time with my family.

"Okay we'll go there for lunch and then we'll walk around and do some shopping." Sam said as she and Miley walked out of the back. It was just so quiet in the bus as we all got ready that I said one of the most random things, just to get everyone talking.

"Dolphins are just gay sharks." I whispered to Louis while we where in the changing area by the sink (it had a HUGE mirror, btw.) who burst out laughing and then he went to tell the boys, now I finally had the mirror to myself. "Hey, ugly, hows your day going?" I asked myself as Niall walked by the door. I just heard him laugh, I just shook my head and continued to put my makeup on. Then I put my glasses on and attempted to curl my hair. Then they all heard me scream in pain from the other end of the bus.

"What's wrong? Are you okay" Liam asked me

"Yeah, just my arm." I said and stretched out my arm to show them my wrist and arm, which where all red and bumping up from me dropping the curling iron on my arm. I winced every time someone touched it. "Stop freaking touching it!" I yelled and gathered all my things in my makeup case. About an hour later we where already to go. We all got into the car while Louis was driving, we made it to port for the ferry just in time.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Harry asked as we got off the boat, we where all sightly dizzy, after all it was January and it was FREAKING cold, we where all bundled up. We got on the bus that was heading in the direction of the tree or Rockefeller center, we all got out of the bus and everyone was staring and pointing in our direction. The boys thinking it was them but in fact it was me. And I know you're all confused now. I used to be a famous 4 grade blogger, hint to the words used to. I got picked up by my school that I attend so I could try and have a normal life, but even then I still updated and gave new advice and things like that. Then a group that looked like dedicated followers came up to me.

"No way, you're Sky! Right?" A girl that had brown wavy hair and pink highlights who looked about 15 asked me.

"Yeah, whats you names, I'll give a shout out to you guys on the next diary." I said, and at that everyone found out that I was really far behind.

"Sky! What are you doing?" Niall asked me as the all walked back towards me.

"Who's this?" Harry asked

"We're complete fans of Sky here." the girl said "oh by the way my names Trxie, that one is Tinka, and that one is Teresa." she said motioning to 2 other girls beside her. Then the youngest one asked:

"Can I have a picture and a autograph?" she asked me, she looked like the other 2 girls with tan skin and wavy brown hair, but she had amazingly stunning gray eyes.

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Tinka." she replied and smiled, then she reached into her pocket and got out a pad of paper and a sharpie.

"Okay, Dearest Tinka. May you always walk in sunshine and receive great blessings. Lots of love Sky." I said and she took out her camera, then she walked up to Miley.

"Can you pretty please take a picture of my sisters and I with Schyler?" she asked and Mi nodded. Tinka skipped back over and we took a picture.

"I can't believe I just met one of my roal models!" Teresa said and walked away with her sisters. When they walked away everyone turned on my.

"The hell was that about?" Sam asked me. She was super pissed along with Miley and the boys.

"I didn't tell you my whole past." I said and I started walking. "Oh, and if we don't get moving mobbed okay." I said to them all, they just nodded and cough up to me as I was walking. We reached the restaurant and I walked in.

"Sky, here you are again. 3 years later." Said Joe. I used to spend almost all my time here to blog and relax away from my mom and dad when they fought.

"Yup, do you have a more private area?" I asked him

"1st time back in the city and you're being mobbed already?" he asked as he led us to a back booth that was dimmer and then he asked "What happened to your hair?"

"When I left the public school my mom made me dye my hair, so now every month I go and get my hair dyed and permed." I said to him

"Oh, okay and tonight Alyss will be your server." he said and walked away. Then they all turned on me.

"You explain now or your not my friend anymore." Sam said

"Fine, search Schyler Pearson's Big Bad Mistake in the internet." I said and grabbed my phone to open my twitter, getting about 4 million mentions most with #SheIsStillGoingSTRONG. Then I saw that the 3 girls where actually like the blog police, but they gave me a good grade, an A+ actually.

TripleT!Threat- Just met BlogAholic! In NYC, she is the sweetest person and was so sweet when we asked for an autograph and picture, she was also with OneDirection, LoveLife, and Simple&Sweet. They where just walking around and enjoying the sights. Follow her and look up her blog!

But the another mention made my eyes tear up:

MilkandCookies- BlogAholic sorry to hear about your big bro! He seemed really nice in the vids. His loss is going to be mourned by all of us.

Then I tweeted back:

BlogAholic- MilkandCookies, thanks you don't know how much that means to me. He was in the Army #SupportTheTroops.

Then Alyss asked for drinks and food. When it was served the boys all started asking me questions.

"What exactly happened?" Niall asked, then I realized that Mi and Sam seemed more upset than mad.

"Well, I didn't really mean to leave my blog, but it was either blog or the Academy and I thought that I could handle both. Because I was on honors, I did 4 hours of dance everyday, even Sundays cause I had a private tutor and went to school like any normal girl, and also blogged and did the normal things like sports and plays." I said and they just nodded for me to continue "They call it my mistake because I did all these interviews and I was really famous with the younger group of girls, because they could relate to a girl like me. But right before they had the "bloggie" awards I left the blogging categories and went to my school." I said and looked down "I still updated every Sunday or so, and I kept gaining followers. But then when I started speaking my mind about things, they plummeted and I lost so much popularity. Then I started blogging again and again, apologizing about what I said but I lost a lot of people." I said. But I didn't want to tell them what I said. Because it was something about them.

"No, you did not!" exclaimed Harry.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Your so called friend just bashed us on her blog." he said and gave me a death stare. They all read it, and looked at me. I got up and walked out, even Mi and Sam where pissed. I walked out and payed for the dinner. Then I went back to the bus, walking the entire way home. Then I pulled open up my laptop and pressed play on my I-phone and recorded a live feed song for them.

"Hi" I started saying into the camera. "These few songs are for people that I have hurt really badly, but I don't have enough courage to say it." then Say by John Mayer started playing. I sung the whole thing really loud and I started tearing up. "The next one is for someone who I truly love, but I have hurt so bad and I don't think he'll ever talk to me, or even think about me without disgust." I said, my voice cracking on the last part. I started singing With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd. And I smiled at the end. "This one is for the boys who are so supportive even though I just met them a couple days ago. I know I bashed them on my blog last September, but now seeing them and meeting them it has completely changed my mind, and I'm so sorry." I said and played What Makes You Beautiful on my guitar and sung it, the song version was the Tiffany Alvord one (A/N its really good, check it out). I smiled when I finished. "This one is for my best friend, Sam. She is amazing and really truly sweet. This is your jam babes." I said and set up my fingers on the guitar strings and started playing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson (Tiffany A version again). "Now the final song for my beautiful friend Miley." I said and I sang Capella, When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus (A/N Megan and Liz cover!) "Thank you to who ever watched this, and please. Be who you are and say what you feel, because who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind, and that was said by the very incredible Dr. Seuss. Listen to his words of wisdom people!" I said and ended the video. I put my guitar back into its case and started blogging again.

Here I am once again, feeling lost but now and then, I completely screw up my entire dance and touring career from using this site. But other than that I'm fine, except maybe screwing up things with a guy that I've loved from posters for 2 years. And maybe also messing up my 6 year friendship with my amazing friends because I didn't tell them about the blog, and my brother dying, and almost dying from Diabetes. And being hospitalized, you know what I'm not freaking fine, I'm a mess and no one is here to help me. I'm still gonna blog, but I'm also gonna start a song of the day part, where you will get a music video to each and if I still continue touring with 1D videos from back stage and them/us preforming on stage. But until then, I will keep you updated. And check out my new video for my sorrys!

I logged out and went to bed. Wondering if I would have a job the next morning.

Niall's POV

I was honestly so pissed as I read the blog about me and the boys, especially when she said we tried to hard and that we can't sing. But the my phone buzzed with an alert. Since we where still in the fresh Mex place, I opened it up and say it was just a video of Schyler singing, I was pissed but I put in one of my headphones and pressed play.

"Hi" she started, she looked terrible, really upset, and like she was crying. Apparently she walked home from the ferry. "These few songs are for people that I have hurt really badly, but I don't have enough courage to say it." then she sung Say by John Mayer Capella. She started tearing up at the end. "The next one is for someone who I truly love, but I have hurt so bad and I don't think he'll ever talk to me, or even think about me without disgust." she said and sighed, her voice cracking on the last part. She started singing With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd. And she and I both smiled at the end. "This one is for the boys who are so supportive even though I just met them a couple days ago. I know I bashed them on my blog last September, but now seeing them and meeting them it has completely changed my mind, and I'm so sorry." she said and looked super pained. then she played What Makes You Beautiful on her guitar and sung it, but it had a different beat but it was really good. she smiled when she finished. "This one is for my best friend, Sam. She is amazing and really truly sweet. This is your jam babes." she said and set up her fingers on the guitar strings and started playing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. "Now the final song for my beautiful friend Miley." she said and sang Capella again, but this time she sung When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus "Thank you to who ever watched this, and please. Be who you are and say what you feel, because who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind, and that was said by the very incredible Dr. Seuss. Listen to his words of wisdom people!" she said and ended the video. I put my head into my hands.

"I'm going home." I said and got up. They all looked at me.

"Why? We haven't even gone shopping." Sam said and looked at me. I must have looked pretty upset. She just sighed and said "We all have too. I mean Miley and I have to drive with that thing 4 hours to her snobby family." she said with so much hate. They all stood up and walked to the person in the front, but we found out that Sky had payed when she left. We headed to the ferry and Lou drove us to the bus. I got my keys but it was already unlocked and some of the lights where on.

"Schyler, are you here?" I asked as we walked into the bus. She didn't make any noise, but I could hear her music from the back of the bus, where we would hang out when there where too many fans outside. Anyway, Sam stormed into the room, just to find her out cold, her hair all ruffled and mascara running down her face. Then I remembered what she had said in the video. I grabbed her phone, and read the texts.

Sam: _I like Lou, but don't tell. I'll make you wind up in the hospital. What about you?_

Sky: _ cute accent, different from the rest, you know. I had his posters up everywhere in my room. Don't tell me you never noticed, cause you did. Don't make me embarrass myself in front of him._

Well, 1 liked Liam, 1 liked Louis, and a different accent was either me or Zayn. I wasn't going to worry about that now. I got a blanket and put it over her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, she looked pretty and calm. Then Sam came in, she sighed

"Look, I know you're really pissed at her; but I'm pretty sure she wanted you guys to come to the funeral with us." she told me.

"Okay, but what about the other boys?" I asked and looked at her, she looked like she was crying.

"They all said yeah. Even though they're all really pissed. Even Harry's going, and you read what she said about him." she said and I nodded, I still couldn't believe what she had said about us. I just nodded and shut off her i-pod and turned off the the room's light. I went to bed after that. I woke up to the smoke alarm going off and Sky swearing.

Sky's POV

I decided to make everyone breakfast because we had a 4 hour drive ahead of us. I wasn't paying attention to the bacon and it burnt, setting off the fire alarm.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelped and turned off the stove and starting fanning the smoke alarm with a magazine. When it finally went off Niall was standing in the doorway smirking.

"Nice job there." he said and smiled

"Hey, I have a lot on my mind right now, especial driving 4 hours in a van with you guys and my 2 ex- BFFs" I said to him and set out all the not burnt food on the table. I also made smoothies and got coffee, hot cocoa, and tea for the boys.

"I smell food!" Harry said as he and Liam walked out of the back room in their shorts and no shirts on, I wasn't fazed what so ever. I just hummed and went to try and wake everyone else up, so we weren't rushed.

"Sam! Mi! Zayn! Louis! Foods ready!" I yelled and went to Louis's bed first. I ripped off the covers and I went to Zayn's bed and did the same thing. They both got out of bed without a word to me. "Guys, take cover." I said up front and I heard them moving around.

"Why?" Lou moaned. Then I started yelling at the top of my lungs:

"7 AM WAKING UP IN THE MORNING GOTTA BE FRESH, GOTTA GO DOWNSTAIRS, GOTTA HAVE MY BOWL, GOTTA HAVE CERAL. SEEING EVERYTHING, THE TIME IS GOING TICKING ON AND EVERYBODY'S RUSHING! GOTTA GET TO THE BUS STOP! GOTTA CATCH MY BUS, I SEE MY FRIENDS, KICKING IN THE FRONT SEAT, SITTING IN THE BACK SEAT, GOTTA MAKE MY MIND UP, WHICH SEAT CAN I TAKE? IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY. EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND. FRIDAY, FRIDAY. GETTING DOWN ON FRIDAY.-"

"Shut the HELL up or I will MAKE you!" Sam screamed and I ran into the kitchen. And hid under the table where Niall was. I was thinking about the Brock's dub I watched to get my mind off thing and I started giggling, and Niall just looked at me.

"Where are you, come out come out where ever you are." Miley said and me and Niall where really laughing hard now. Then Sam grabbed my foot.

"Nooooo! Run! Save yourself!" I yell as she drags me out from under the table. I started screaming, as Niall, Zayn, Liam, Harry, and Louis come out from their hiding spots laughing. We decided to go into the stadium so that me and the girls could see how big it was, because the concert started on Sunday and we only had practice on Sunday because the boys had Friday off, along with today and Thursday. We got there and there was a piano, Lou decided to start slamming his fists onto the keys, I shoved him off and started playing Castle on A Cloud, from Les Miserables and everyone stopped what they where doing and came over to me and Louis.

"How'd you learn that?" Sam asked.

"I was in the music room everyday after school rehearsing." I replied when I finished. They all just stared at me.

"Sing it." Miley said.

"No, we have to get going if I don't want to be late for the wake." I said and walked off the stage. Miley and Sam kept yelling at my back.

"Come on and just sing, Harry and Zayn haven't heard you sing at all." Miley said.

"Fine. Give me a guitar." I said and walked back up. I sat on the edge of the stage and started playing Glad You Came (Tiffany again). By the time I stopped singing they where all dancing.

"Wow." was all they said. I just blushed and put the guitar back.

"Okay, are we ready to go now?" I asked and they all nodded. "Okay, then we'll leave in 15 minutes." I said and they all nodded and followed me out. I was really glad that they where coming with me for these 2 days, it would be good bonding and I would gain their trust again. In those 15 minutes, we got all our stuff ready and into the car.

"We got everything and everyone?" I asked and I heard shout from everyone. "Hold up. Just someone count heads." I said.

"Yeah we got everyone." Liam said and I smiled. I rolled down my window and started pulling away, until fans came up and started screaming and pounding on the doors and windows. I locked the doors and screamed out from the roof top.

"GET AWAY FROM THE CAR! I AM NOT AFARID TO HURT ANY OF YOU!" I yelled and they all moved away from the front of the car. "THANK YOU!" I yelled again and closed the sun roof. I drove most of the way, we where all singing to the radio. Until Louis and Sam both had to pee.

"I told you not to drink all of that water." I scolded Sam.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you where my mom." she said and I slapped the back of her head lightly. I pulled to the nearest rest stop and pulled in. Sam and Louis both ran to the bathrooms, while I showed Niall the Brock's dub on Friday by Rebecca Black. We where in tears at the end of the video. Then I grabbed my flip camera.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Making a video for my blog, so I'll ask you guys questions and things like that." I said to him

"Okay. Me first." he said and everyone's eyes where on us. Lets just say they make things awkward.

"Okay, here I am with Niall Horan 1/5 of One Direction. I'm on tour with them acting as a back up dancer. Anyway, on to the questions." I said as I started the video. "How are you today?" I asked in an inquisitive voice.

"Good, what about you?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm going home to my brother's wake and funeral." I said. "What's the catchiest song that you can sing right now?" I asked

"Um... I don't know, hey I just met you, and this is crazy but here's my number, so call me maybe." he sung and I started giggling.

"What about you?" he asked me and took the camera and faced it at me.

"Um, well over the week I fell in love with Les Miserables, so I'll sing a song from that." said and started humming. " I _love him, but when the night is over. He is gone, the river is just a river. Without him, the world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but everyday I'm learning, all my life I've only been pretending. Without me his world will go un turning. A world that's full of happiness that I have never known!_" I belted out the last part and the look on Niall's face told it all. I had gotten the words and song right.

"Wow. Just wow." he said and handed back the camera to me. "Nice job with the song." he said to me and I just nodded.

"How are you handling the fame Mr. Horan?" I asked.

"All good, besides being mobbed in Paris last year." he said, then my camera beeped.

"Well that's the signal for me stop. So peace out girl scout." I said and stopped recording. He just smiled at me. Then the group of them walk back to us, Sam and Louis finally finished peeing.

"Killer pipes." Harry said and I nodded.

"Lets get back into the car and talk when we get there." I said and we all piled back into the car. Then I turned up the radio. I turned on the Broadway channel (because I like it that's why!), and A Little Fall of Rain came on. I started singing it ( A/N the 25th anniversary one w/ Nick Jonas). I belted out every word and they all went silent. The song was over and they where still silent.

"Okay, please talk or something because I'm really creeped out." I said and looked in the mirror to everyone's shocked expressions. "I used to do musical theater so that's how I can sing these song okay. No more questions." I said and sighed. "Does anyone have anything black with them, because if not, we'll go shopping before the wake and funeral." I said and all of them shook their heads no.

"Where do you live anyway?" Harry asked me.

"Have you ever seen GCB? Because that's what the houses look like and how most of the people act too." I said and Sam and Miley nodded.

"Hold up. It's like all snobby and rich? But you're so down- to- earth." Zayn said.

"Yup. Especially my aunts and my grandmother. And thank you." I said and they all went to talking among themselves. Good, they stopped looking at me because of my singing. I switched the station to Z100. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift came on. I tried but failed at trying not to sing, but this time Sam and Miley joined me. By the time we got to my house, besides everyone gaping at it, I pulled up and Jasmine walked out arm in arm with Leah, they where my best friends from the public school I used to go to. Jasmine was really tan and had long wavy hair with a sweet smile and was outgoing along with being smart. Leah was tan, she had very mysterious dark brown eyes,with really dark brown hair and her tips dyed purple, I got out of the car and walked towards them.

"Hey, Sky!" Leah yelled and tackled me with a hug.

"Sorry about your brother." Jasmine said and hugged me. Then she looked around me and saw Sam, Miley, and the boys. "No way! What your mom said was true!" she yelled and yelped when Niall waved at her. I felt a pang of jealousy. I shouldn't feel that way, he was a co- worker not someone to fall in like with. But Luica saved me.

"Hey Schyler!" she screamed and ran down the steps. I smiled and laughed. She was by far the person I was dying to meet today. She was a year younger than me and super super light. I picked her up bridal style and walked over to Sam, Miley, and the boys. I put her down and she hugged everyone. I should mention, she's very big on being really nice to everyone. Anyway she hugged everyone, including the boys, then Harry kissed her on the cheek. She blushed really red, I just smiled. I got my bags out of the car and led everyone inside, they met my aunts and uncles in the front. I led them into the living area, where I knew my mom and dad were.

"Hey sweetheart." my dad said and wheeled himself over to me, bent down and kissed him on the cheek, and he hugged me. Then I went by my mom and she gave me a huge hug.

"How are you doing honey?" she asked me and gave Sam and Miley a hug.

"Good mom, and these are the boys that I'm touring with." I said and faced the boys. "Niall, Harry, Louis, Zayn, and Liam." I said and pointing to each one and they waved.

"If you even hurt my little girl once I will run you over with my chair." my dad said and looked at each of them.

"Dad, stop you're scaring them." I said and he rolled back to the kitchen.

"Okay, Sky. Why don't you show them where they're going to be staying." my mom said and I nodded. I walked upstairs and went to my room to drop off my bag. They all came in and looked at my walls and the pictures and all the details on the flowers and butterflies painted on the walls, and the pictures of me and Felix in the shape of a heart with the words; Is Brea Liom Tu, written in the middle of the colage. They all took in the detail of my room. I dragged them out and showed them the guest rooms, Harry and Louis sharing, then Zayn, Liam, and Niall sharing; Sam and Miley where sharing a room also. I let them unpack, so Leah, Jasmine, and I where in my room talking.

"Which one do you like?" I asked both of them.

"I like Niall." Jasmine said, but I knew she was lying. I knew she like Zayn, but she wanted me to freak out on her again.  
>"So do I." Leah said.<p>

"DIBBS!" they both screamed on the top of their lungs. They started a slap fight that I had to break up.

"Hey, stop you guys-" I was cut off by Leah slapping me across the face.

"Shut up and stay out of this Hoe." she shouted at me and shoved me to the floor. I yelped and ran down the hall, silently crying to myself. Now I know why I stopped being friends with them. She hit my collar bone a funny way and I couldn't move my upper body. I didn't move when Liam walked over to me and sat down next to me, putting his arm around me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me and I just shook my head, "Well I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong." he said and I leaned onto him.

"Fine, Leah was just bothering me again." I said and looked up at him.

"About what?" he asked me, I looked down.

"About who I like. And if I say it, they'll never let me live it down. And they'll also tell him." I said and looked down the hall at their room's door.

"So who do you like?" he asked

"You'll find out soon enough from Sam, Mi, Leah, or Jasmine." I said "Anyway, we have to get something black, so go round up the boys and I'll get Sam and Mi." I said and he helped me up. He gave me a hug and walked toward the boy's rooms and I went to Sam and Mi's room.

"Hey, what happened?" Mi asked when I walked in.

"Nothing, but we have to get something to wear, so let's go." I said and they got up, and grabbed their wallets. "No, it's all on me. Okay?" I said and they sighed. We went downstairs and waited for the boys. When they finally came down, I looked up and Niall smiled at me and I blushed a tiny bit, but then I remembered that Leah and Jasmine had called dibbs and that that was the rule, no acceptions. I looked down and led them out the door, but not before I could hear Jaz and Leah giggle and say something about how hot someone was. I just shook my head. Way to keeping up my head when I was here, I thought to myself. But as I got into the car I heard Luica scream and a body hitting the ground. I spun around and let a gasp and scream escape from my lips. Then I saw something I knew Leah was responsible for.


	3. Chapter 3

Schyler's POV

I spun around and saw Luica sprawled out on the driveway. I ran up to her to make sure she was alright. She must have fallen from one of the open windows, or pushed. She was conscious and she moaned. I just yelled for help, I mean she was pushed and fell 7 feet from her room window and onto the concrete.

"Someone! Call 911!" I screamed and I saw Leah smirk at me then run downstairs to get my mom. But Zayn was faster. He came running up and was already on the phone.

"Yes, she fell about 7 feet from a window sill, yes. 24 Eastwood hill road. Yes, thank you. Okay." he said and hung up "They're gonna be here soon, so just relax." he said to me as everyone ran up to me and my mom ran out to me.

"What the hell happened?" my mom asked.

"She fell from the window." Leah said while walking outside. Yeah, more like being pushed out the window, I thought in my mind. I was about to say something when I heard sirens and the ambulance pulled up besides the house. The EMTs ran over with a stretcher and set her up. She looked so hurt and helpless as they pulled her into the ambulance. My mom went with her, as being her legal guardian and everything. I just got into the van with everyone except Leah (only god knows what she would try to pull while I drove.). When we got to the mall I practically ran to Neman and Marcus. They had really nice clothes and I need new clothes anyway. I walked to the juniors to find a dress or skirt and shirt. We all found a dress for the wake and an outfit for the funeral. Sam had high waited shorts (with tights) and a black and royal blue stripped shirt, Miley had a pencil skirt and purple/black shirt, and I had a black short dress that had a lace- up back and the string was gray. I went by the boys in the men's department to pay for them, but they had already paid. I bought all of our clothes and we went to a shoe store to get wedges for the funeral. Then we went home, we where all surprised to see Lu sitting there and watching music countdown on MTV.

"Hey Lu! How are you?" I asked and sat down next to her.

"Been better, and by the way I have crutches, I broke my leg." she said and showed me a sky blue cast.

"Okay, but is there any bruising on the inside or anything?" I asked

"No, it was a lucky fall, or push I might add." she said and I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded, I knew Leah was jealous that she got a kiss from Harry. " Oh, can we sign your cast?" I asked and she nodded. She handed me a black sharpie. _Sunshine and Smiles X Sky3_. She was really happy that Harry signed it.

By the time it was time for the wake I had practiced the songs that I was going to sing there about 500 times. We where all dressed and ready.

"Girls, are you ready?" my mom shouted up the stairs at us.

"Yeah, in a minute mom!" I yelled back down. I grabbed my favorite guitar and put it in the case.

"Ready?" Miley asked me from the door way.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and followed her downstairs. Niall, Harry, Liam, and Louis where all ready and downstairs.

"Zayn!" I yelled upstairs "We are leaving with or without you!" I said and started heading out the door. And I had a feeling that Jaz wasn't lying when she said she liked Niall. She knew all the right things to say, but she was way too high maintenance for him, she loved the spotlight and all the attention on her. But why did I care? I was in like with him from the 1st time I met him. Whatever! I screamed at myself. We got into the car and drove to the funeral home, which was about 15 minutes away from my house. When we got there I got out and grabbed my guitar, and Lu's crutches and giving them to Harry to help Lu out of the car. She really liked him and I don't know if he liked her back or if he was just flirting with her. We got inside and they left me alone when I went up to my big brother. I just looked at him and I knew he was peaceful were ever he was. I let a single tear fall before I set up my stool and started tuning my guitar. As people filed in and out I softly played and sung, some happy and some sad. By the end of the day, my fingers where actually bleeding and Sam had to take the guitar away from me. Mi helped me back to the car. where I sat in between Harry and Louis, Mi was driving, Liam sat in the passenger's set, and Lu, Niall, and Zayn sat in the back. We drove home in silence, and by the time I got home, I was half- asleep. Niall helped me up the stairs.

"Night, Sky." he said through the door.

"Night." I said and crawled into my bed. Then I heard arguing from outside:

"She's a whore, do you know how many guys she's been out with?" I heard Jaz say to whoever was outside my door way.  
>"Honestly, I don't care. Please just let me get to bed." I heard Niall say<p>

"What ever, but she's a player, and she's been pregnant before." I heard Leah say, but the way Leah was acting was strange, like someone was possessing her. I just rolled over and tried to ignore what they where saying, I was sure Jaz had walked away and I only heard half of Niall saying that he didn't care about someone like something anyway, so they should just give up. As soon as I heard his door shut I ran very noisily downstairs and out the front door. I was crying and I ran to the park and lay down under my favorite willow tree. I put in my headphones and just shut my eyes for a minutes. But I was shook awake about what felt about 5 minutes later, but it was sunny and Niall was nudging me awake.

"Go away." I said and sat up.

"I found her!" Niall shouted, then Sam and Mi ran over and gave me a hug and pulled me up from the ground.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Miley asked me and shook me.

"I don't know I need to clear my head. But I need to get home and shower." I said and Sam just hugged me. I was shaking because I was so upset, and she only knew why, she could just tell that it was from Leah and Jasmine; I had called her almost every night after hanging out with them because I would I would be crying. Mi hugged me and we all walked back to my house in silence. I didn't want to think about what I heard Niall said. When I got home I ran into my room and took a shower. I was crying in the shower, but no one heard me. When I got out I heard Jaz whispering something to Leah about a spell or something; I honestly think she's more than just a mean witch, like a real witch. I put on my outfit and shoes, and curled my hair and did my make-up very natural. No mascara or eyeliner. I played my I-pod the entire time I was doing, I was singing Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I spun around to see Leah and Jasmine standing in my doorway.

"Hey, Sky." Jaz said, her voice oozing with fake happiness.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to get Niall before you can." she said

"Good for you." I said and pushed myself in between them and walked downstairs to Sam who explained the entire thing to Miley. They just ran up to me and hugged me.

"I can't believe they did that today of all days." Mi said and I smiled weakly. We headed outside and I grabbed my guitar again, because I was going to play a song and speak at my brother's service. My mom and dad where crying before we even got there.

"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate a sad loss to the Pearson family." the funeral director said. "Would Schyler like to say a few words?" he asked and I stood up.

"Hi, today we mourn the loss of my dearest older brother Felix. He was the most amazing person you could ever imagine. He was thoughtful and the kindest soul to everyone. No matter who they were or where they came from. He was the one who got me through a period of time that I want to black out from my memory. He was the one who comforted me when I was scared or when I got hurt, he was the best big brother ever." I said, with the tears streaming down my face, and I had to stop to catch my breath. "He always knew the right thing to say, and he was the ladies man. But even when he had a girlfriend, he made extra time to spend with me, even when he was over seas. He video chatted me, called me, and e-mailed me, just the normal questions that he would ask me if he was home." I said and looked at his open casket. "and now I have a song that me and him would play together when ever he was home on break." I said and started the notes to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I sung it and at the end, I had a picture of us photocopied and quotes that he would tell me when I was upset. I placed that in with him, along with a fake pink rose, he used to get me a bouquet every Valentine's day. I smiled through my tears. I picked up my guitar and sat down again. He continued with the service, and then I saw him in the corner of the room and he smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded, even thought I was crying. But he got into Heaven, and I was over happy. We walked out, Niall and Jasmine walked out Jaz giggling about something. I just looked straight, fake it till you make it, I thought to myself. When we buried he motioned for me to follow him, everyone was leaving so I followed him up under the cover of a tree.

"Hey Buffy." I said smiling.

"Hey Scout, how are you doing?" he asked with wonder in his eyes.

"I've been better, heartbreak and all, but what about you? You got into freaking heaven." I said, but then I noticed that someone was behind me. "I have to go but 143, and contact me in dreams or something." I said and he nodded. Then he faded. I turned around to see Niall behind me, with Jasmine. But they weren't by me. They suck off too. I walked past them and towards Miley and Sam. We went back to my house and I started packing some of stuff that I wanted to bring with me to bus, like pictures or a pair of sneakers, things like that. I got everything into my duffel bag, when I heard Miley and Liam taking and him asking her tons of questions. He was really trying to get to know her. Then I remembered something, he liked her. I heard him and Niall talking and he said he liked her. I had to tell her. I just texted her, when she was saying about Niall. I just went to the park to blow off some steam. I was playing Skyscraper on my guitar, when Louis suck up behind me.

"Don't even think about it Tomo!" I said and he sighed.

"How'd you guess?" he asked

"Because you're the only outgoing enough person and the only really funny person I know right now, that I know doesn't mind being hit with a guitar." I said and he put his hands up.

"Whoa, no way do I want to be hit by your guitar. But you're right I am funny." he said and I smiled. "Now, would you like you tell me what's wrong love?" he asked me.

"Just a teen girl thing, hopefully nothing you would know about." I said to him and he laughed.

"I don't know anything about that, thank god, but about who?" he asked "Never mind, it's about Niall, right?" he said

"Is it that obvious?" I asked and he nodded. I just sighed and looked down.

"Wait, I want to video you preforming a song." he said

"Which song?" I asked and he shrugged "Fine, you da one." I said and he pressed record and I started singing. When I ended it, he let out an evil laugh, and I just looked at him. "Are you okay?" I asked him

"Yup, just making sure Niall knows he made the wrong choice." he said and I stared at him shocked. Then his phone buzzed.

Niall: Nice try, but I'm happy with hangin with Jaz.

Sky: Right, and you have finally fallen off your rocker.

Niall: That's not nice to say.

Sky: Well it's not nice to crush someone is it?

Niall: What are you saying?

Sky: Nothing, go back to sucking off Jaz's face.

I slammed down the phone on the ground. "Hey, hey that's my phone missy." he said

"Well if you don't pipe down it's gonna be like my heart soon." I said back and he put his hands up again. I just laughed and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked and I motioned for him to follow.

"Somewhere special, just follow me." I said and walked over to my old school, we jumped the fence and went inside to the music room

"Is this even legal?" he asked and I shrugged

"I don't know, but I wanted to show you something." I said and he sat down. I grabbed a cello and started to play Secrets by OneRepublic by the cover was by Tiffany Alvord. When I finished Lou was clapping.

"Nice job." he said and I nodded. We went back out and back to my house. We where joking around and laughing. Then I saw Sam glaring at us.

"You should go talk to Sam, she likes you. You know." I said and he nodded. "Oh, and Lou." I said

"Yeah?" he asked

"You just made my day better." I said and he smiled at me. I sat outside for a little bit long just strumming my guitar.

"Are you coming inside?" Jaz said from the door way.

"Not until you and Niall leave." I said, she made a tisking noise.

"Well, get used to me being around, I'm touring with you guys." she said and I snapped my head up. She was being dead serious. I just shook my head and went inside, it was January after all. I went inside, saw Leah and Zayn talking and I knew she was flirting with him. God there is too much love in the house. Thank god we where going back to the bus tomorrow, but then again with Jasmine. I just went upstairs and flopped down onto my bed. There was a knock at my door and I ignore it.

"It's me." Luica said from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I said and she opened the door. She looked really happy.

"Harry asked me out on a date for tonight." she said looked over excited

"Okay, I'll do your hair and make-up." I said. Just then my phone went off, playing Pretend by Destinee and Paris.

"Let me guess who that is." Lu said and I smiled, I nodded and she shook her head. "Only you can express what you're feeling in music." she said and walked into my bathroom and I picked up my phone.

"Yeah." I said

"Where are you?" Niall asked me

"In my room, why?" I asked

"Because Louis was looking for you outside, I have to tell you something in person." he said.

"If it's about Jasmine coming with us on tour, I've heard it and I don't care. So bye." I said and hung up on him. I turned off my phone so I could do Luica's hair in peace. When I was done she looked absolutely stunning, but still like her, I made her wavy chocolate hair curler and highlighted her gray eyes with a light brown eyeliner. She had light wash jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt on. She had a black ugg on her good foot. "Good luck." I said and hugged her. "Be home by 12:30 okay." I said and handed her her purse. She crutched herself down to the car where Harry was waiting. I went inside and was determined to stay up until she came home. At about 10:30 I decided to make something to eat. I made grilled cheese with ham. Then all the rest of the boys came in.

"What are you making?" Zayn asked, they all sat down at the breakfast bar. Even Niall was there and he looked distracted. I started singing Hangover by Flo Rida.

"Grilled cheese by the way." I said then started belting out the song. "I've got a hangover WOAH OH!" I just laughed at their faces.

"Okay, well I want one too." Louis said

"2nd" Zayn said

"3rd" Liam said.

"Do you want one Niall?" I asked and he looked up from his phone

"huh?" he asked and I shook my head to myself.

"A GRILLED CHEESE." I said and he nodded, then he went back to looking at his phone. I sighed.

"No phone at the table." I said and took his phone and put it in my tank.

"EEEEWWWWW!" he yelled and we all laughed. The sandwiches where done and I served them.

"Okay, since it's January 28th, we have to plan something for Harry's 19 birthday." I said, I knew what me and the girls where going to do, besides Jaz, for him but I wanted to know what the boys where planning.

"Well, what are you girls doing." Louis asked

"We're going to record something for him, and it's going to be beast." I said.

"Yeah, what songs are you going to record?" Niall asked, he was putting his plate in the sink.

"The entire up all night album, and a couple other songs." I said and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're gonna ruin our songs!" Lou moaned and Liam slapped him on the back of his head.

"But what are you guys gonna do?" I asked, but Harry and Luica walked in and they where both smiling.

"We'll leave you girls alone." Liam said and they all walked upstairs. As soon as they where upstairs she did a fangirl scream and dance. Just then Miley and Sam came thundering in.

"I swear, if I have to deal with Jasmine one more day. I will commit suicide!" Miley yelled and ruined Lu's fangirl moment. She just gave her a fake glare. "Honey, you glare does nothing after spending 3 hours of Leah and Jaz gossip about Sky. Seriously. I will murder her next time she opens her big fat mouth." she continued and I just laughed and she gave me a look.

"Okay, but she is a lot worse with boys. Example A: my brother example B: Niall." I said and they all looked at me.

"No way. He dated that THING?" Sam asked and bursts out laughing and winds up making the boys come down to see who got hurt.

"What happened?" Liam asked as Sam, Mi, Luica, and I all where laughing and sitting on the floor gasping for air.

"Niall likes a 2-timing house wrecking whore!" Sam yelled and we bursts out laughing, I can even hear Felix's laughter in my ears.

"Wait. What?" Louis asked as Niall glared at me.

"Okay, okay." I started as Niall got even more furious. "Jaz dated my brother for 2 years, until she cheated on him with a random guy at where she worked when he was overseas. By the way she works at the Playboy whorehouse like 15 minutes down the road." I said and they all got very serious. But I also got this really weird feeling that I just ate something bad.

"I don't feel well." I said and Sam and Miley. Every time I said that I had gone into a trance. But before I could get up or anything I felt something enter my body and try and force my normal spirit out.

_Leave, leave the boys alone and I will leave you alone. Don't speak to them or have any contact with them or I will hurt them. You will die like your brother, like your dad and mom will. It will end early if you do not leave right now, do not fight and I will not hurt you. I have also affected your blonde friend, he is now going to be in love with my releaser, and they will crush you and your so called heart. It will end your mental life and destroy you until you are no more. _It whispered into my mind and I was screaming. I'm guessing everyone heard me because I felt a presence next to me.

"NO NO! STOP! I WON'T GO. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF IT!" I screamed and it left my body. Hopefully for good. I barely had a chance to say anything before the world faded to black. I had drained my body of too much magic.

Niall's POV

We all got serious at what Sky said to us. But then she she moaned.

"I don't feel well." she said and then Miley and Sam got really close to her, like they knew what to do when she said that. Just then the lights flickered and Sky stiffened and screamed. I had no idea what the hell was going on. Zayn just looked at me and I shrugged. Then Sky screamed again.

NO NO! STOP! I WON'T GO. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF IT!" she just looked up and me, then her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sam and Miley thought this was normal and just carried her up to her room.

"You guys go to bed, espically you Luica." Miley said "We'll keep her safe and make sure she's okay." She finished and shoved us all out of Sky's room. I heard Sky start crying and I tried to get into the room but Jasmine got in my way.

"Hey, Niall." she said trying to be all seductively and started playing with my hair. She said a couple of words in what sounded like Gallic and I blacked out.

Schyler's POV

When I fully woke up, it was early the next morning. Sam and Miley where asleep on the floor, I remembered most of what happened last night like Sam and Mi carrying me upstairs and me trying to explain everything to them and all of us falling asleep after I babbled on for an hour. I walked downstairs to total quietness, witch was weird. Even weirder was Niall and Jaz sitting on the couch together snuggling, I just walked past them, and they where watching saw IV, I couldn't deal with the people being cut up and everything. I got eggs together and made myself scrambled eggs. I was going to offer some when Niall and Jasmine where doing something, well more Jaz, that I just wanted to disappear.


End file.
